Broken
by Asamiya Athena
Summary: A veces es bueno echar a volar tu imaginacion, ya que no sabes realmente que es lo que sucedera cercanamente. Eso le sucede a Dawn durante un tiempo en el cual reflexiona sobre sus sentimientos hacia Ash, dandose cuenta de que quizas su amistad y posible relacion... se ha roto. [Pearlshipping]


**Hola chicos y seguidores de Fanfiction y de los Pokefics. En esta ocasión deseaba poder compartir con todos ustedes un Oneshot bastante especial, y es especial por un motivo.**

**Junto con otro escritor decidi hacer un reto donde uno tenia que escribir un Oneshot con el shipping que le gustaba a su compañero, en este caso el me escribió uno Advance y yo por mi lado fue un Pearl. Es el primero que escribo en mi vida como Ficker y quizás no el ultimo, todo depende de cómo me guste escribir de esta pareja (Soy Pro-Advance y Pro-Amour). En fin, ahora quiero compartir esta historia que cree usando una canción de cierta banda virtual, espero que durante la lectura puedan adivinar que banda es.**

* * *

**Broken**

_Había una vez, en un pequeño poblado situado en una región muy lejana… No esperen, este inicio es la típica introducción a cualquier cuento de hadas que uno conoce, y este no era precisamente algo bonito o fantasioso. Quizás solo sea el hecho de que me puse algo dramática, todos escribían introducciones como estas y yo solo quería ser popular (?). Je, también eso es un chiste malo. Lo cierto es que tengo una historia que narrarles, una relacionada a cierto entrenador Pokémon algo inocente y distraído quien…_

**¡Oye, no sigas tu sola! ¿No acordamos que juntos íbamos a contar esta historia?**

_Lo siento, pero es que estoy tan animada por contar lo que nos paso hace tiempo que no pude resistirme._

**Muy bien, pero para la próxima vez solo aguarda un momento más, estaba ocupado con una cosita y por eso tarde.**

_Me parece bien, así que ambos comencemos ¿Bien?_

_**Como ambos íbamos a decir juntos, esta historia tiene que ver con un entrenador Pokémon algo inocente y distraído en conjunto con una coordinadora algo infantil pero muy animada. Puede que suene a una típica historia de amor pero es más que eso, es más parecido a algo roto en apariencia, pero que jamás lo fue y que por el contrario, se volvió más fuerte cada día que pasaba.**_

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Un clima cercano al frio, sensaciones difíciles de explicar en el cuerpo, recuerdos guardados en el pasado. Cosas que ocurrían en un hogar situado en un pueblo que tenía el mismo nombre que los pequeños objetos color café que recorrían todo el lugar debido a la acción del viento de aquella época, dejándose llevar por el mismo en una misión de encontrar nuevos lugares y adornarlos con el mismo tono que era tan característico en esa época.

En ese hogar había una habitación, la cual pertenecía a una joven coordinadora de aproximadamente unos catorce años ya cumplidos, portadora de una inusual cabellera con un tono semejante al de un zafiro después de haberle sacado brillo, un par de ojos que en realidad eran dos gemas preciosas si uno las miraba de cerca, de piel clara y suave y para adornar aquella imagen, con un gesto de ternura y cierto grado de inocencia cosa que encaja a la perfección con la edad que tenia.

Su habitación era como la de cualquier joven de hoy en día. Una cama de sabanas rosas con encajes en las mismas, un guardarropa donde guardaba todas sus prendas que usaba cada día, un tocador donde cada mañana se sentaba a peinar su cabello y un tapete en el piso justo frente a una pequeña televisión situada sobre un buro con los colores pertenecientes a un Piplup. Quizás lo que la diferenciaba de otras chicas era que tenía una repisa en una de las paredes, lugar donde estaban situados varios objetos muy especiales para ella.

Los más ilustrativos eran dos copas de oro brillante ambas con formas diferentes y las cuales estaban acompañadas de dos listones los cuales eran representativos dado que solo se otorgaban a ciertas personas, personas que eran denominadas como "Maestros Coordinadores". Ambas copas tenían grabado en una pequeña plaquita "Copa Listón" y por lo que se notaba una de ellas pertenecía a Johto y la otra a Hoenn, señal de que habían sido ganadas en esas mismas regiones.

Acompañando a esos dos elementos, había un grupo de listones de diversas formas y colores guardados en estuches transparentes que permitían verlos a todo esplendor, junto a ellos cuatro fotografías, una donde la joven aparecía con su joven madre ambas abrazadas y con un gesto sonriente en lo que parecía ser el patio de su hogar, en otra aparecía ella misma acompañada de una chica de cabello pelirrojo, ella con un hermoso vestido de color amarillo con encajes y su amiga con un traje de gala sujetando una bonita copa, la tercera foto al parecer había sido tomada en un lugar lejano y en ella aparecían dos jóvenes de cabello castaño, una atada en una larga coleta y con una visera color blanco/rosa, de blusa blanca sin mangas por debajo de un chaleco negro y shorts de mezclilla cortos a los muslos, mientras que la restante tenía su cabello atado en dos pequeñas coletas debajo de un gracioso sombrero blanco con un moño rojo vistiendo lo que parecía ser un overol azul arriba de un conjunto rojo. Amigas que ella conoció durante sus viajes por Johto y Hoenn en la búsqueda de su meta.

Sin embargo la cuarta foto era probablemente, la más importante para ella dado que en esa misma imagen ella estaba junto a una persona que era demasiado especial para sí misma, dado que el fue algo parecido a su "maestro" durante su travesía en Sinnoh, alguien a quien jamás podrá olvidar. Una fotografía junto a una gorra perteneciente al mismo entrenador y que le dejo con una promesa de que volvería por ella. Se trataba de un chico de cabello obscuro semejante a la misma noche, un par de ojos castaños llenos de energía e iniciativa, tez un poro clara y que curiosamente por debajo de sus ojos unas marcas en forma de "Z" se hacían notar. Un chico llamado Ash Ketchum.

La chica ahí presente de nombre Dawn Berlitz permanecía en su cama acostada pecho abajo sobre la misma sin zapatos y moviendo los pies de un lado a otro. En un cojín no muy lejano se encontraban durmiendo su primer Pokémon y mejor amigo Piplup junto a Buneary quien también había caído bajo los brazos del sueño.

Frente a ella había una hoja de papel vacía junto a una pluma la cual parecían estar ahí por motivo de la escritura de una carta, sin embargo ninguna palabra estaba plasmada ahí mismo, y lejos de parecer llena de motivación por escribir, parecía estar sumamente triste y deprimida.

¿La razón? Ella sabia cual era pero por algún motivo no quería aceptarla aunque fuese cierta.

-Tiene que haber un error en todo esto. – Se dijo a si misma intentando aplacar esa sensación que oprimía su pecho, cosa que lógicamente no funciono.

Todo había empezado por un sentimiento que ella jamás se imagino sentir, un sentimiento llamado "amor". Cierto, ella al igual que las entrenadoras o coordinadoras de su edad lo único que tenían en su mente eran cumplir con aquellos sueños que las incitaron a iniciar sus respectivos viajes Pokémon, pero jamás se imagino que al iniciar el suyo se toparía con ese chico distraído y orgullo pero al mismo tiempo inocente, amable y protector con los Pokémon y con sus amigos.

Era cierto que al inicio ambos discutían sobre discrepancias que tenían; ella diciendo que los concursos eran mejores, el argumentando que las batallas lo eran, para ambos simplemente terminar pidiendo disculpas y apoyar el uno al otro en sus metas respectivas. Y vaya que ella lo hacía de forma notoria vistiendo ese traje rosa de porrista que usaba cada vez que Ash buscaba retar a los líderes de gimnasio por sus respectivas medallas.

Sucesos que pasaron por su vida, algunos divertidos, otros amargos, unos tranquilos, otros peligrosos pero en todos ellos salieron avante y en todos ellos ella aplicaba su frase "No te preocupes" ya que ella confiaba que con Ash junto a ella todo saldría bien.

Si ella estaba enamorada y era más evidente ese sentimiento, ¿Por qué no aceptarlo? Quizás la razón era algo tonta, pero para una chica como ella era más que justificada, o al menos eso pensaba.

Aquel día en el cual todo se acabo, aquel día donde los caminos de Ash y Dawn se separaron bruscamente. A pesar de que ambos habían previsto que tarde o temprano ese momento iba a llegar, ella se negaba a creerlo, pensaba que aquella compañía que tenia con el azabache duraría más tiempo, cosa que no fue cierta para desagrado suyo.

El verlo partir en un barco dejándola a ella atrás, guardando dentro de sí mismos aquellos momentos inolvidables que ambos pasaron y con una promesa de que ambos volverían a encontrarse, fueron las cosas que incentivaron a la coordinara a no darse por vencida y esperar por aquel día donde sus caminos volverían a cruzarse.

Y ese día había llegado. Dawn viajo hacia la lejana región de Unova donde sabia su amigo e "interés amoroso" se encontraba recorriendo el camino para ser un Maestro Pokémon, y esa reunión pudo haber sido perfecta para ella, incluso existió la posibilidad de que ella pudiera confesar aquellos sentimientos que surgieron dentro de su corazón durante su travesía en Sinnoh, pero hubo algo que realmente a ella no le agrado… una chica de cabello morado amplio peinado en cuatro coletas y de piel morena, llamada Iris.

Era cierto que estaba consciente del hecho de que Ash en cada región que pisaba se encontraba con nuevos amigos con los cuales formaba un lazo muy fuerte, ya antes se lo había dicho May cuando se conocieron en la pasada Copa Wallace, al igual ella le dijo que no tenia porque sentirse molesta si en dado caso Ash y ella separaban sus caminos, ya que los diferentes sueños que existían en él y sus amigos los orillaban a tomar decisiones como esas.

Pero el simple sentimiento surgido de ella por creer que había sido sustituida por esa chica llamada Iris lastimó sus sentimientos de cierta forma, provocando por parte de ella una reacción que jamás se pudo haber esperado. Durante su estancia en Unova se porto muy fría, casi inexpresiva ante un Ash que no entendía la situación, cosa que exaspero aun mas a Dawn quien se sentía frustrada por pensar que para Ash ella solo represento un momento pasajero de su vida.

Y al momento de marcharse de ese sitio se fue con el mismo sentimiento de antes. Por simple apariencia se despido de Ash y sus amigos Iris y Cilan, aunque por dentro se sentía lastimada y decepcionada, sensaciones mezcladas con una de ira que no supo expresar adecuadamente.

Paso el tiempo y con ello muchas otras experiencias llegaron a su vida. Viajo por Hoenn y Johto en la búsqueda de cumplir sus sueños junto a sus amigos Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Quilava, Mamoswine y Togekiss. Pudo reunir las cintas necesarias para entrar a los festivales correspondientes, logro coronarse como la Campeona Coordinadora en las mismas con mucho esfuerzo, se sintió feliz por haber que su madre Johanna se sintiera orgullosa de ella, lloro al ver la felicidad que embargaba a sus amigos Zoey, Kenny, Conway y Nando al verla cumplir con su más anhelada meta.

Incluso pudo hacer nuevas amistades durante ese tiempo, como por ejemplo la relación amistosa que tenia con Lyra a quien conoció en Sinnoh o la nueva que forjo con White, una entrenadora de Unova y con quien formo el trió de viaje que recorrió la región de Johto, sitio donde conquisto la segunda copa listón y donde por desgracia, pudo darse cuenta de que respecto a sus sentimientos, había cometido un error.

Todo fue originado por ver como sus más grandes amigas Lyra y White se llevaban bastante bien con unos chicos llamados Ethan y Black, quienes al final resultaron ser sus parejas respectivamente. Ante esta revelación, Lyra le pregunto a Dawn sobre lo que había pasado con Ash, cosa a la cual ella no pudo responder, aun seguía latente el enojo que sentía por Ash debido a lo que encontró en Unova, a lo cual su amiga White le pregunto si acaso ella no le tenía confianza a la amistad que ella y Ash tenían.

Esas palabras hicieron titubear a Dawn. ¿Se había permitido ella saber que era exactamente lo que Ash opinaba de ella? Era claro que no, ella dominada por el enojo saco sus propias conclusiones y llego a una respuesta algo tonta.

A sabiendas de que realmente trato mal a Ash cuando se volvieron a ver y con todas las intenciones de arreglar este problema de inmediato se contacto con Iris, quien a su vez ya se encontraba en Johto entrenando con la líder de gimnasio Clair, quien le dio la respuesta que ella no esperaba escuchar.

Ash ya había partido a otra región, una muy lejana por lo que pudo entender.

Todo había terminado mal, la amistad que ella pensaba era fuerte había sido rota por su manera de actuar. Era más que cierto que a Ash no le molesto aquella actitud que Dawn le mostro, pero si le haría cambiar su manera de pensar sobre ella. Probablemente los sentimientos que pudieron surgir en él se desvanecieron en el aire.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Y tal como ella se esperaba, varias letras ya se encontraban plasmadas en aquella hoja de papel, adornada con algunas lagrimas que surgieron de sus ojos zafiro, ahora ya secas en el mismo.

-Cielos, lo he vuelto a hacer. – Se dijo a si misma mientras se limpiaba los ojos con su mano izquierda y veía aquel papel detalladamente. A veces cada vez que se dedicaba un tiempo para traer a su mente algunos recuerdos de antaño su cuerpo por acto reflejo escribía en aquel papel aquellas palabras que simulaban ser una carta dirigida a Ash. ¿Sonaba raro para alguien como ella? Era probable pero Dawn no era una chica común y corriente. ¿Lo era tomando en cuenta que tuvo contacto con Pokémon Legendarios, entre ellos el dios Arceus? Comparado a ello, escribir cartas mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos era algo normal.

Regresando a aquel papel lleno de trazos negros y algunas manchitas blancas, Dawn pudo leer algunas líneas que escribió en las mismas.

_Estrellas distantes_

_Llegan negras o rojas_

_He visto sus mundos_

_Dentro de mi mente_

_Se conectan con el hombre caído_

_Saborean ese momento contigo…_

… _Para luego sumergirse cuan profundo puedan_

_No hay nada que puedas hacer por ellos_

_Ellos son la fuerza que se encuentra…_

… _Cuando la luz del sol surge._

_No hay nada que puedas decirle a él_

_Él es un corazón artificial_

_Y el espacio se ha roto_

_Esta roto_

_Nuestro amor_

_Roto_

_Esta roto_

_Nuestro amor_

_Roto_

_¿Está muy lejano…_

… _el resplandor congelado?_

_¿O lo están nuestras miradas…_

… _Cada vez que se cruzan?_

_Es por la luz de las pantallas de plasma_

_Que dejamos prendida_

_Durante toda la noche al dormir_

_No hay nada que puedas hacer por ellos_

_Ellos son la fuerza que se encuentra…_

… _Cuando la luz del Sol surge_

_No hay nada que puedas decirle a ella_

_Ya no tengo corazón_

_Y el espacio se ha roto_

_Esta roto_

_Nuestro amor_

_Roto_

_Esta roto_

_Nuestro amor_

_Roto_

_Esta roto_

Parecía ser que esas líneas parecían no tener sentido alguno pero todas ellas tenían que ver con Ash y ella. Las estrellas distantes, aquellos ojos de Ash que mostraba cuando la veía feliz por haber ganado un listón, rojos por esa sensación que el mostraba cuando malhechores como el Team Rocket intentaba hacerle daño, negros de emoción cada vez que ambo vivían una aventura. Mismos que se conectaban y daban como resultado aquellas alegrías que mostraban durante sus momentos en aquella travesía, las que duraban hasta el anochecer cuando ambos se iban a dormir.

Por el lado contrario, dejaban claro aquellas actitudes que ella mostro para con Ash. El resplandor congelado, en referencia a cuando sus miradas se cruzaban y solo había frialdad injustificada en los ojos azules de Dawn. Como ella no podía dejar en claro aquellos sentimientos que tenía para con Ash, ya fuera porque el azabache no entendía sobre los mismos, en la metáfora del corazón artificial o en ella cuando se enfado con Ash con las palabras "Ya no tengo corazón"

Y todo eso termino con una simple palabra. Roto… Nuestro amor… Un posible amor… Roto…

Dawn soltó un gran suspiro, seguido de doblar aquella hoja en tres partes y guardarla en un sobre de papel colocándole un timbre postal, la idea era clara, mandar aquellas palabras y esperar por lo menos una respuesta de Ash, no importaba cual fuera, solo quería saber que era lo que opinaba al respecto el chico del cual se había enamorado.

Después de ello ella se cubrió del frio con su abrigo rosa además de ajustarse su gorro blanco, cosa que hizo que Piplup y Buneary despertaran y vieran como su entrenadora y amiga salía al exterior, cosa que por supuesto ellos hicieron, a lo que ella no reacciono de mal manera, de hecho lo aceptaba con gusto.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

La imagen era digna de una postal de la naturaleza. La tierra cubierta de muchas hojas de color café a forma de un tapete natural, algunos Starly y Staravia surcando los cielos en clara señal de migrar a tierras más calientes, algunos Pokémon salvajes jugando entre las hojarascas como Caterpies, Zigzagoons, Bidoofs y uno que otro Glameow o Skitty.

Dawn estaba de pie en el buzón del exterior de su casa, con la caja abierta y lista para dejar ahí misma la carta que sería enviada a Ash Ketchum en aquella lejana región, presuntamente llamada Kalos. Solo bastaba con dejar la carta, levantar la flecha y cerrar el buzón, cosa sencilla. Pero por algún motivo no podía hacerlo, algo no la dejaba.

¿Y si era todo en vano? Según entendía por palabras de Delia, la madre de Ash el había conocido a otros chicos que ahora viajaban con él, entre ellos una chica castaña que era su amiga desde que era pequeño. Probablemente a causa de eso él se hubiera olvidado de ella y ahora estaría viviendo aventuras con esa chica "Serena". Era lo mas plausible considerando como ella se porto con él hace tiempo.

Nuevamente Dawn estaba originando respuestas precipitadas, pero para ella el estar confundida sobre que sentía Ash por ella era algo doloroso. No quería recibir como respuesta en aquella carta que Ash se hubiera convertido en el novio de Serena, o que probablemente el le respondiera que estaba enamorado de Misty o de May, y no de ella.

Posiblemente le causaría más dolor, tal vez era una decisión incorrecta, pero ella había tomado una elección. Prefirió guardar esa carta y no enviarla a su destinatario. Posiblemente se estaba equivocando, pero prefería no saber qué opinaba Ash al respecto. Era lo mejor para ella.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Por la vereda que comunicaba a Twinleaf Town una persona iba caminando observando la imagen que la naturaleza otorgaba, poco después de salir de una arboleda de tono castaño semejantes a sus ojos. Al escuchar el crujir de las hojas varios Pokémon como Bidoof, Wurmple, Mothim, Budew y un Umbreon se asomaron para ver a quien resulto ser un chico, del cual solo se podía ver que vestía un pantalón gris y unas botas deportivas rojas. Algunos Pokémon encaramados en las ramas de algunos arboles veían que portaba una gorra roja con el dibujo de una Pokéballs blanca y que en su hombro había una criatura eléctrica de color amarilla.

Aquel chico se veía muy sonriente al ver que Twinleaf estaba muy cerca, a lo que ese Pokémon respondió con un "Pika" ante el gesto de afirmación del chico quien se apresuro a caminar un poco más rápido para llegar a su destino.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Dawn se había sentado en las escaleras de la entrada a su hogar, con su mentón apoyado en sus rodillas las cuales abrazaba profundamente con un gesto notorio de tristeza, mientras que Piplup y Buneary miraban tristes a su amiga.

Para Dawn ya no tenía sentido sentirse así, ella misma lo provoco al decidir no mandar aquella carta a quien se gano su corazón, y si había tomado esa decisión debía aceptar las consecuencias del mismo. Permanecer con esa duda amorosa por mucho tiempo, quizás para siempre.

Ella iba a entrar a su casa y regresar a su habitación a no ser que de pronto Buneary levantara sus esponjosas orejitas y parecía escuchar algo que venía, ya que sin previo aviso salió corriendo hacia la vereda que conectaba a la ruta 201.

-¡Buneary espera!. – Sin saber que le pasaba a la pequeña conejita Dawn con Piplup entre brazos corrió en un intento de frenar a su Pokémon quien corría con un ligero gesto de felicidad, un más grande que la que usualmente mostraba.

Dawn no entendía que le pasaba a Buneary. Quizás escucho que alguien venia a visitarla, como Zoey, Kenny o probablemente Lyra o White, ya tenía tiempo que no la visitaban y probablemente lo hacían hoy. Ante este pensamiento apresuro el paso contenta de volver a ver a sus amigos, pero se encontró con algo diferente, que lejos de hacerla sentir triste… la hizo sentirse emocionada y que su corazón diera un vuelco.

Frente a ella estaba un chico de cabello negro alborotado aplacado con una gorra roja con blanco, de ojos castaños y tez morena, con unas marcas debajo de sus ojos vistiendo una polera azul obscura de rayas blancas, unos pantalones grises y deportivas rojas. Lo que lo hacía diferente a cualquier entrenador que conociera era que el tenia a un Pikachu acompañándolo, mismo que al ver a Dawn le saludo sonriente. Pero realmente lo que había acaparado su atención era aquel chico quien la miraba felizmente.

El aire paso entre ellos, mientras que las hojas de los arboles se dejaban llevar por la brisa ahí presente, mientras que los cabellos de Dawn que estaban libres se mecían al compas del viento, aun con ese gesto de emoción y alegría escondido. Sin previo aviso ella se lanzo sobre los brazos de aquel chico quien simplemente correspondió el gesto, apretándola contra sí mismo y escondiendo su rostro en el hueco libre del hombro de la peli azul.

-Hola Dawn. Ya regrese!. – Susurro el entrenador anunciando su regreso a ese sitio, semejante al de un hombre anunciando su llegada a la mujer que ansiosamente lo esperaba llena de preocupación después de un viaje largo y difícil. Y aunque parecía que ese papel encajaba con Dawn no era así, al menos no de la faceta de preocupación ya que dentro de sí misma sabia que algún día volvería, aunque ella no esperaba que fuera cercano.

Pero de nada servía pensar ahora, había pasado lo que ella tanto anhelaba y eso solo importaba.

-Bienvenido de vuelta… Ash. – Dijo mientras se dejaba abrigar por los brazos del entrenador, albergando esa sensación dentro de sí misma, tranquila de saber que esa inquietud que sentía no era verdad.

En realidad la palabra "Roto" entre ellos no existía, al menos no para ese lazo de amistad que existía entre ambos.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

_Y así es como termina esta historia entre Ash Ketchum y Dawn Berlitz, un poco triste al principio pero con un final feliz para ellos dos._

**¿Qué paso después? Bueno pasaron muchas cosas, pero lo que podemos decir con toda sinceridad es que después de ese día Ash y Dawn se sinceraron entre ellos y ahora salen juntos, se puede decir que son una pareja en todo el sentido de la palabra.**

_Actualmente el As de la Batalla de la Frontera, Campeón de la Liga Naranja y de la Conferencia de la Liga Kalos sale con la dos veces Campeona Coordinadora de Johto y Hoenn, y ambos se notan más felices cada día. Por ahora Ash ya no participa en ninguna liga y Dawn en algún concurso, ahora la mayor parte del tiempo la pasan juntos conociendo nuevos lugares en Sinnoh mientras que su amor día con día crece_

**Tanto que hace unos días le anunciaron a sus madres Delia y Johanna que ambos se comprometieron y que cuando Dawn cumpliera dieciocho años y el veinte se casarían y pasarían a ser esposos. Una fecha que es próxima, ya que solo faltan seis meses.**

_Y si se preguntan cómo es que sabemos todo eso… es porque seguramente nos conocen, y si no es así permítanos presentarnos._

**Mi nombre es Pikachu, y soy el primer compañero Pokémon de Ash**

_Y yo soy Buneary, amiga de Dawn y la primera a quien capturo al iniciar su viaje._

_**Y ambos no podríamos estar más felices por nuestros entrenadores, quienes al fin encontraron a esa persona especial que ellos solo se imaginaban en sus mentes, pero que resulto ser real…**_

Mama, papa ya tenemos hambre.

Sí, yo ya no aguanto, me duele mi pancita.

_Oh cierto, olvide que Dawn nos dijo que los Poffins ya estaban listos, vamos Sparky y Lina. Pikachu termina por mí por favor…_

**De acuerdo… se preguntaran quienes eran esos pequeños que nos hablaban, pues son mis hijos; un Pichu llamado Sparky y una Buneary llamada Lina, fruto de la relación entre Buneary y yo…**

…

…

…

**Creo adivinar lo que piensan, ¿Cómo es que Buneary y yo terminamos siendo pareja? Sera un gusto podérselos contar pero también tengo hambre y mis retoños son muy comilones, así que… será para la próxima. Hasta pronto!.**

* * *

**¡Y yo con esto al fin termino! Espero que esta historia les haya hecho pasar un agradable rato de lectura y ya saben, espero sus comentarios sean buenos, malos o insultantes xD. Pronto regresare con las continuaciones de "Becoming a Pokemon" y el primer episodio de "Madre Del Tiempo y Tierra" asi que hasta ese momento nos veremos, claro que tambien sera asi si se me ocurre otra idea para un nuevo Oneshot, asi que sus sugerencias son bienvenidas. Chaito y nos vemos.**

**PD: Por si acaso no atinaron de que letra es la cancion les dire dos motes; 2D & Noodle. Estoy segura de que se daran una mayor idea de que banda pertenece la cancion y a pesar de que sus letras a veces no tienen sentido alguno si lo ves con una claridad algo diferente puedes sacarle una historia a cada composicion de ellos, asi que no se sorprendan si ven otra historia de Pokemon basada en ese grupo virtual, ahora si nos vemos. Byeeeeee. **


End file.
